legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Lizbeth
Full name: Lizbeth Amanda Zaragoza. Lizbeth is a 9 year old human girl that is a major member of Dib and Bender’s gang , one of the main protagonists of the LOTM side stories and the propeiced chosen one to bring heroes and villains together, defeat Marceline's Dad and save the multiiuniverse. She was once a minor member of the team but she got a promotion and became alongside Bender Dib's right hand girl despite Bubbles being his love interest. She also apparently has a friendship with Nigel Uno and his group that she formed with them in between the events of Slade Strikes Back and The V Team Island Adventure. She could have joined Codename Kids Next Door put she turned it down gracefully and joined with her little square boy with Dib and Bender Appearance: Lizbeth is a human girl, attired in either a red dress or skirt with some white stripes. She wears white socks and red shoes showing her unusually slender legs. Lizbeth is quiet a thin girl, thinner than most of her friends and can squeeze into things with ease. Lizbeth has black hair and wears it in pigtails like typical young girls do and her pigtails style is one of the easiest ways to recognize her. Her eye shape is unique in comparison to most characters as she occasionally show round eyes, but seems to have tsurime eyes which are typical for an anime charcter and it shows her strong willed nature. Due to this physical appearance she is regarded as cute and adorable by many people and unlike most cute people she doesn't not use it unless necessary. She cleans up nicely on special ocassions and can be very beautiful at times. Lizbeth unlike most girls show both girly girl and tomboy personality she's a girly girl because she wears dresses and likes some girly things, but she proves she is also a tomboy by enjoying doing boyish things with her best friend/love intrerest Captain Flamingo, getting involved in combat, having a plucky personality, being very physically active and hangs with the boys more than her fellow girls. She started out as the former and evolved into the latter as series went by, She also has slightly pale skin which hints a possible chinese of flipno nationally. Future Appearances: In 2018 She is shown to have grown up in the future with a over 6 feet tall thin body. She has let her hair down and she has very long hair, she has became more liberal in clothing as she wears blue shorts and a crop top. One could say this drastic makeover in appearance came from the events in between the years and the adrenaline sparking in her. Lizbeth has also grown increasingly athetlic over the time to the point of looking like a world championship athlete. It was Revealed in the future 3012, She as turned into a immortal human. Her outffit has became red again . Her hair is still very long, she stills exposes her sexy hips and waist and is still very atheletic, tall and hot. Expect she wears some things on her shoulders and pads around her wrists like 2018. Personality Lizbeth is one of the series’ most complex and intriguing heroines around, with her multiple feeling she exhibits Lizbeth is a intelligent and resourceful girl with a very big and kind heart who in spite of her lack of powers and the grimness of the multiuniverse desires to defend it. She is the sanest hero in the series by always displaying common sense, being a mediator in between fights, and keeping her priorities set as they are supposed to be. Her resourcefulness is basically due to a dark and troubled past, She has learned to be self reliant for the most of the part and is a bit of a self made girl this way, making her the most resourceful person with no equal Lizbeth displays an great capbilty for sarcasm as she snarks when her friends do something stupid or annoying and Bender has even called her The Princess of Sarcastic Comments. While is snarky she is the kindest of kind in the multiuninverse with a pure heart and being incorruptible to anything. She helps her friends for no ulterior motive, many times such examples are helping Boomer get Nina back, Getting Scorpion his mortality, Helping Bender and The V Team because they asked and she felt that they needed it more, and looking after Baby Alpha when X and Lady Devimon has a baby. This warmhearted personality has led her to become loved by heroes left and right. She has some overprotective over her friends, as she doesn't wanna feel abadoned or hated. She just wants to have friends and needs their help to fit in with others. This overprotectiveness is well justified since she lost her family right before her eyes when she was a baby, so until meeting her friends she was broken and felt unloved and abandoned. She is even friends with Slade, Anti Cosmo, Hades and the V Team as they don't do truly bad things to her and she has worked with them against bigger foes. The only characters she has outright hatred for is Joker, Megatron and his men and Marceline's Dad and his own as Joker has serious crap to her for no real reason and Marceline's Dad is in a way her evil counterpart and he does invade her personal space in disturbing matters. Her Intellgence for her age is impressive, she is very clever and is wise beyond her years. Overtime she has shown many traces of a Guile Heroine and is very capable of planning out ideas and adjusting them whenever there is a problem in the plan. Like Dib, and some of the other kid heroes she knows many things that teens and adults should know and have trouble knowing and she can become a near instant expert when faced with something new making her a child prodigy. Her Intellgence and common sense are nearly unmatched as she doesn't get fooled by anyone and seems to be the only one who either notices something or doesn't fall for any schemes. Unlike most smarties, she doesn't boast about it and respects other opinons and dumb people. Her Toughness and fighting skills have changed drastically as the series goes on. She is the only girl in Dib’s group who is absolutely a normal girl. In the beginning at first she wasn’t much of a fighter and preferred to use her head over everything. But from The V Team Island Adventure she became a lot more badass and an very plucky determined action heroine at that, which allowed to become more proactive and is a chief reason of Boomer's attracton to her.. This change was very apparent and impressive to her friends as they liked this new side she developed. She is often underestimated due to her adorable look but then she proves how wrong her foes by both outsmarting and outfighting her enemies making her a dangerous threat due to her genius level intellgence and very capable fighting skills. In short She is nice, but if pushed too far she is more dangerous than any character can be due to sheer determination and intellgence. Despite being a cute, brilliant and action heroine, she is troubled by a dark past of abandonment, mocking and wounds. She is an orphan who has personally saw herself lost her family countless times due to The Joker and he has crushed her beliefs causing her to shut down emotionally. She has lost many friends in her life due to uncontrollable circumstances and because she is smart, plucky, bold and cute, she is teased by others for not conforming to standards and other girls treat her like she doesn't exist due to her tomboyish nature and unwillness to be a trophy wife for men. Lizbeth also works alone a lot because she doesn’t want to lose anyone and feel responsible if someone goes down, She loves her friends, but couldn't live with it if she dragged her friends into her situations. She has blamed herself for a lot of the losses because they were around her. Her nightmares of this may eventually come true if the future isn’t altered with the whole hero team and the multiuniverse decaying due to her misinformed disappearnce. Her tragic background makes her all the more endearing to the others and combined with her more positive tratis has made her a boy magnet for Milo, Peep, Boomer, some boys and even some of the girls have admired her. She also serves as the emotional crutch keeping the group together for things would be terrible if she didn't exist and if she disappears too long, the group breaks apart. For all her trouble and tragedy, she is the toughest of the tough in the Multiuniverse because she never truly gives up even when times are against them as she acts as leader of the team against Marcleine's Dad and even decides to face him alone for the good of her home. Appearances The Beginning: She made her debut in the beginning as the fifth hero to join against Slade, While it didn't seem important for her to join. In the most recent adventure it was revealed that her joining the team was necessary since Slade would have won should she not be alive or not there Slade Stirkes Back: Lizbeth from this point on became a main hero, Lizbeth was begining to feeling scared as she thought Slade was trying to terrorize her. This continues on until a night she was alone and she hallucated the thoughts of Joker, which came to life later on. Joker took all opporunity to terrorize Lizbeth with his murderous acts. Lizbeth's dark past was eventually revealed first by Peep and then everybody with what happened to her. Lizbeth lost her family and watched them become Joker Jrs at age 2 and watched them get killed. She was initally an Acployapse Maiden for the destruction of the multiuniverse, In the recent adventure, Heloise found out it was a lie Joker made to screw with her. She was kidnapped by Joker and nearly killed but she was saved by Slade and Anti Cosmo. Through this story ever since X joined she bonded with Alpha and acted as his subsituite mother, This led X to leave him to her when they got married. The V Team Island Adventure: Lizbeth unexpectingly guess starred here, Inbetween the stories she took a level in badassery and joined up with Bender and Eddy against Uka Uka and she was the one of the heroes facing real mastermind Marcline's Dad. Lizbeth also hand delivered Scrouge and Fiona's kids to them showing her prodigy roots. She acted as Fiona's maiden of honor during the wedding The Great Time Travel Adventure: Lizbeth, once again returned in this story. This time she was the MAIN hero/protagonist over Dib and Bender. Lizbeth rescued Gosalyn and got her back to the team and to ask what happened with Darkwing. When the heroes went to the future, Lizbeth was the first and for a while only person who knew Darkwarrior was really Darkwing duck so she needed to figure what was needed to be done. As the story went by she attempted to find out why their future is messed up and she became the sight for sore eyes for Boomer when he was impressed with her new found badassery. She was shocked to learn of Joker's return but not afriad, she wondered how Joker could have possibly returned. Through the story Joker did horrible things to her, but she went on leading attacks and helping her friends. Unfortantly she learned the truth behind the future and she was shocked to realize that it was her fault for Joker's return, Darkwing turn to Darkwarrior and the downfall with everyone thinking she was dead inbetween 21 years. She goes through a brutal breakdown when Joker uses her vulerability to torment her, she considers Sucicde but she is stopped by Ed, Neutron and Hades, the former two being spirits. Lizbeth learns that she is the prohpecied chosen one to stop Marceline's Dad and that she is really the most important member in the group, because she kept everyone together. It is also revealed that she has a family in the Turanagas with her being the great great grandmother and she herself is still alive. With Marceline's Dad now ready to defend his rule, Lizbeth steps to lead against him and to face him alone. She thens take badassery up yet another notch and defeats Darkwarrior and No Heart, the results being getting Darkwarrior on their side and her beating No Heart got Boomer and Nina back together and got a new alley to help in the case, On the first part of her find MD she runs into Leon a friend of Ada, and reveals that she schemed out a plan to fake out Morecdai and Rigby's deaths so she could learn more about his plan it suceeded, She also meets her self again in 3012. The girl now makes her way to MD's real lair and she is now ready to face Marceline's Dad herself and alone. She eventually finds the Lord of Evil and faces him for control of the multiuniverse. Friends: Milo, Dib, Bender, Bubbles, Peep, Edd, Darkwing, Gosalyn, Launchpad, Carl the Evil Cockroach, Django of the Dead, Luciaus, Oscar, Dr.Doofenschimtz, Stewie, Dr.Blowhole, Skipper, Jorgen, Starfire, King Julian, Boomer, Nina, Crash, Coco, Hans the Puffin, Noob, Scorpion, Ice King, Finn, Marceline, Heloise, Axel, Agent 9, Nibbler, Zapp Brannigan, Leela, The V Team, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Hades, Emperor X, The Disney Angels, Darkwarrior Duck, Ada Wong, Leon, Nigel Uno Enemies: The Joker, Marceline’s Dad, Uka Uka, Alternate Doofenschimtz, No Heart, The Master, Megatron, Jack of Blades, Lockdown, Eggman Nega lizbeth 3.jpg lizbeth 4.jpg Lizbeth 2.jpg Lizbeth 149.png Lizbeth 4.jpg Lizbeth 3.jpg lizbeth 5.jpg Lizbeth 26.png lizbeth 28.png lizbeth 29.png lizbeth 30.jpg lizbeth 35.png lizbeth 37.png lizbeth 39.png lizbeth 40.png lizbeth 42.png lizbeth 44.png lizbeth 2.png lizbeth 46.png lizbeth 48.png lizbeth 52.png lizbeth 59.png lizbeth 62.png lizbeth 63.png lizbeth 66.png lizbeth 69.png lizbeth 71.png lizbeth 72.png lizbeth 76.png lizbeth 82.png lizbeth 86.png lizbeth 87.png lizbeth 89.png lizbeth 113.png Trivia Lizbeth is one of the few pure human main characters She is a boy magnet being able to become the love interest of Milo, Peep, Boomer, The Z Force and Nigel Uno Is the picture of the woobie category Lizbeth's non human counterpart is Twlight Sparkle and Nibbler will be her Spike equilvant Has been a major protagonist three times in a row with The Great Time Travel Adventure being the big moment as the main character Lizbeth used to fear clowns espically Joker, But she has overcame this fear Lizbeth has increasingly being taken several levels of badass. While many characters have done this, She is the best example Lizbeth''s heroes are Samus Aran and Lara Croft, both role models being members of other teams'' Desires a mentor in question and would like to be mentored by Angewomon She seems to be a friend of most if not all living things as her instance close friendships with Nibbler, Pinky and The Brain have proved Lizbeth is adorkable, as she is rather clumsy, socially awkard and adorablly sweet She is the only main character to have no family apart from Skipper It is more or less implied that she is her team's morality chain and outright shown that Lizbeth is the one thing keeping the team together She doesn't like her personal space being violated Category:Characters Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Chosen ones Category:Woobies Category:Heroes Category:A Category:Q Category:W Category:E Category:R Category:T Category:Y Category:U Category:I Category:O Category:P Category:S Category:D Category:F Category:G Category:H Category:J Category:K Category:L Category:Z Category:X Category:C Category:V Category:B Category:N Category:M Category:Main Heroes Category:Roleplaying Category:Action Heroines Category:Tomboys Category:Breakout Characters Category:Humans Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Second in Command Category:Orphans Category:Main Characters Category:Sane Characters